


Musings of a First Officer

by AXEe



Series: Musings [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Gen, NO Chakotay bashing here, introspective, on the outside looking in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Chakotay muses on Janeway and Seven and their possible relationship





	Musings of a First Officer

**Author's Note:**

> My first J/7 fic :=), be gentle! :=). Actually this ship was the ship that actually made me realize that I wasn't the only one who saw the various levels of chemistry between two characters on my favorite shows. I've been following this particular ship since about mid-1999, so here's my first attempt at one. Wish me luck :=)

******

Chakotay frowned as he watched the Captain and Seven chat off in a corner of the holodeck. The setting was a rambling English garden at night time befitting Jane Austin, and as the rest of the crew happily mingled and celebrated surviving yet _another_ crisis that this damned Quadrant had thrown at them, the Captain and Seven had both quietly slipped away from the main party and were now sitting on a bench quietly talking, heads bent close.

Chakotay sipped his wine--actual wine from hydroponics, not synthoal--and smirked to himself. He knew of course all about the rumors and whispers that floated around the lower decks about Janeway and Seven, the ones that claimed that the Captain and the former Borg were dating if not sleeping together, and from the way that the two women leaned in close to one another it certainly looked like that there were at least good fodder for those rumors.

 _'Good for them'_ Chakotay thought, he hoped it was true, he really did. Kathryn Janeway was a good friend, an excellent captain, and above all a person who sacrificed a lot for the sake of her crew's safety and survival, she, more than anyone else, deserved to be happy, and if that happiness came in the form of Seven of Nine? Well, who was he to judge? Starfleet had no problem with Captains being in relationships with crewmembers as long as they kept it professional, so why should he?

He knew how close the women had become, ever since Seven's link to the Collective had been severed...what? Two? Three? Years ago, and he had seen first hand how the young woman had grown and matured in that. He knew that she and B'Elanna had developed a budding--if still somewhat antagonistic--friendship, and he knew that Seven had also developed a friendship with Tom, and by extension, Harry.

He also knew for a fact that those rumors of Seven actually _joining_ Tom and Harry in their regular holodeck time were indeed true, having stumbled upon the trio all in the midst of a rousing adventure of _Captain Proton_ (he had even seen, oh wonder of wonders, Seven actually _smiling_ and even laugh a little, clearly enjoying herself. When he'd told Kathryn of what he'd seen, she just stared at him, blinking, clearly too stunned to respond).

Yes, he thought, Seven had come a long way indeed. She no longer relied on The Doctor's social lessons and at gatherings such at this could actually be seen socializing and interacting--admittedly still somewhat stiffly--with the rest of the crew, she also, Chakotay knew, would now spend some of her off hours in the Mess Hall actually eating a meal and not one of her nutritional supplements--which he had tried once out of curiosity and knew to have a taste very similar to _chalk_.

He could swear under pain of death that he had heard _music_ actually coming from the Astrometrics Lab once, some of Tom's old 20th century rock 'n' roll no less, but of course the second he got inside the music had vanished and Seven--the only person in the room--had simply stared at him and had asked with perfect calmness 'What music are you referring to, Commander?' going on to add that listening to music while she worked was 'inefficient' and a 'waste of valuable resources and computer processing power'.

So, it seemed, she was still a little rough round the edges, nobody was perfect. No matter what the Borg thought.

And that was another thing, Seven seemed to have developed a kind of...well...'hatred' was the only word that sprang to mind, about the Borg. A few months back they'd met a team of scientists whose people were just starting to recover from a Borg attack. One of the scientists had mentioned off-handedly that it was 'convenient' that _Voyager_ had 'its own Borg drone aboard to study'. The woman had clearly meant no offense, but before Janeway could have reacted, Seven had actually slammed her hands down on the table and had _snarled_ out that she was not a member of the Collective anymore

Suffice to say, but negations had rapidly deteriorated after that, and the scientist soon left the ship in a huff. At least they didn't decide to attack the ship.

Which brought him back to the subject of Seven and Janeway's apparent relationship. After the scientist and her team had left, Chakotay had dropped by Astrometrics to check on their journey back to the Alpha Quadrant, and he could have _sworn_ he'd seen Janeway holding Seven in a tender embrace before they quickly broke apart as he entered.

Realizing that his glass was empty, he moved to go and get another one, but suddenly stopped as he spotted the two women leaning closer. he cautiously took a step closer and silently cheered in his head as Seven reached up, cupping the back of Janeway's head, and pulled her in for an achingly tender kiss. Smiling to himself, Chakotay quickly and quietly head back along the holographic path back to the party to give the two women some privacy...

******

"Commander Chakotay was watching us" Seven stated

Kathryn sighed "Well, you can't win them all I suppose"

"Do you think he will...cause trouble for us, Kathryn?" Seven wondered

"Who? Chakotay? Never," Kathryn snorted "no, he's a professional, and above all, a good man. Unless he felt that our relationship was somehow endangering the ship he wouldn't say anything"

"Do you..." Seven frowned and looked away "do you wish to tell him?" she finally asked

Kathryn frowned at the younger woman "Do _you?_ " she asked

The Borg nodded quietly "Yes," she answered "I feel...uncomfortable keep this a secret from others, from my friends"

Kathryn chuckled "You know, a while back you didn't have any friends" she pointed out

"I have matured," Seven acknowledged "as have you" she pointed out

"Me?" Kathryn questioned "how have I matured?" she wondered

"When you first took command of _Voyager_ did you ever envision yourself engaged in a romantic relationship with a crewmember?"

"No. No I didn't"

"And, yet, you are," Seven smirked "I would say that qualifies as maturation"

"Hmm," Kathryn frowned "I never saw it that way," she realized. She sighed again "getting back to your original question," she began "I'm uncomfortable with keeping this a secret from the rest of the crew"

"Then we are in agreement"

"Now hold on," Kathryn held up a hand "if we are going to do this we're going to need some ground rules: firstly we will remain professional on duty"

"Of course" Seven nodded

"Secondly," Kathryn began, eyes twinkling "you have my full permission to assimilate anyone who objects to our relationship"

Seven snorted out a half-laugh. Kathryn chuckled

"One day I am going to get an actual belly laugh out of you" she vowed

"I look forward to seeing you try"

Still chuckling, she stood up, taking Seven's hand, tightly curling their fingers together and rejoined the party. As expected there were a few surprised looks from some of the crew, but most seemed OK with it, or at the very least didn't seem likely to cause trouble as a result.

Finally, as the party began to wind down and the crew began to stagger on back to either their quarters or Sick Bay for a hypospray filled with The Doctor's best hangover cure, the pair came across Chakotay. He, like the others, looked down at their joined hands, but instead of looking surprised merely smiled

"I'm happy for you both" he said

"That's good to hear," Kathryn smiled, she lightly tugged on Seven's hand "shall we, darling?"

"Of course"

"Captain," Chakotay called out as they began to part ways in the corridor outside the holodeck "does Seven still require her alcove?" he asked

"It is no longer strictly necessary, Commander," Seven answered "now that my digestive system is fully functional I only require regeneration one hour every day. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was merely going to suggest that you might want to move your alcove to your own quarters," he explained, he smirked "that is, of course, unless you already _have_ quarters" he added

Kathryn smirked "She does indeed, Chakotay" she replied

Chakotay nodded "Good" he said

"Yes," Seven answered, a small smile tugging at her lips "it is"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
